


Not Bulletproof

by WolfaMoon



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Matt Murdock, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Defenders, Protective Jessica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: Fighting with heroes, there are still those who are mortal. And thinking highly of others. Pre-Defenders air





	Not Bulletproof

Not Bulletproof  
By: Wolfa Moon  
Summary: Fighting with heroes, there are still those who are mortal. And thinking highly of others.  
Disclaimer: NOPE

**NB**

They were fighting close knit to one another. Then Jess felt a shove. First she thought it was Luke to cover her back. Turning back she sees Matt standing there. Watching as the katana meant for her was pulled from him. Matt moves to take down the conflictor. He smiles at her before dropping to the ground.  
“Jesus,” she moves to Matt. Looking around Luke and Danny are fighting well together. The ninjas are almost all gone. Placing her hand on the wound. “What the fucks were you thinking?”  
“That you are needed more than me. But you aren’t bulletproof.” Matt passes out.  
“If you are done, I could use some help.” She screams at the other defenders.  
Luke finished off the last before moving to Jessica.  
“What happened?”  
“The fool tried to save me.” Jessica lifts him up. “Get us out of here.” Jessica holds Matt close to her. Danny comes over to look down at their fourth. “Let’s go.”

**NB**

Arriving at Claire’s they get her table cleared.  
“Dammit Matt,” Clare looks for an opening in the armor. “I can’t get to the wound.” Jess moves to rip it off.  
“Stop,” Luke moves in to get to the fastenings and undo them. Removing them the blood flows. Jessica’s hands move to cover the wound.  
“You idiot.” Matt is quiet. “I’m not needed.”  
“What?” Claire begins to move her hand. The blood is flowing over his abdomen then she notices the blood from under. Lifting, Luke helps her. “What did this?”  
“A katana, it was meant for me. Damn fool.”  
“He’s a protector. But I can’t fix this here.” Claire huffs.  
“What do you mean?” Luke asks looking to their healer.  
“I mean, he need a doctor, surgery, blood transfusion.” Then she reaches for a pulse. “Matt? MATT!” Claire hops up on the table beginning to perform CPR. “Jessica, I need you to breath.”  
“Idiot.” Jessica says as she moves into position.  
“Breath,” Claire orders. Jessica tilts his head chin up. Placing her mouth on his she breaths in. “Don’t you dare die for me." They do this routine four more times. Claire checks the pulse again.  
“I’m not getting anything.”  
“We can’t give up.” Jessica breaths into Matt’s mouth again. Moving to take over the chest compressions. “Matt, you can’t do this.”  
“You are going to crush his ribs.” Claire warns. Luke grabs Jessica.  
“Stop, stop.” Jessica collapses against Luke. Her mind going over what his lasts words to her. You are needed more than me.  
“I’m not worth this.” Jessica screams at Matt. “I’m not needed.” Danny takes in the words. In all life we need to do for others as we would unto ourselves. To give a life for another is highest to reach empowerment.  
Stepping forward Danny places his hand over the wound.  
“Are you going to try and heal him like Colleen.”  
“I can try.”  
“That was poison. This is a mortal wound and he’s dead.”  
“Shut up!” Jessica speaks being held by Luke. Danny begins to move his hands over Matt. His chi flowing into his hands. Surprised as both are glowing. Placing one on the wound and the other on Matt’s head.   
“Don’t go.” He whispers. Hands growing brighter. “Talk to him.” Claire moves first.  
“Matt, you need to stay. You brought me into this crazy world. No way are you getting out of it before me.” Placing a kiss on his cheek. Jessica moves next.  
“You get your devil ass back her so I can kick it properly.” She strokes his head backing up. Danny opens his eyes.  
“I want a rematch.” Luke smiles at Danny’s words. Getting out fought by a blind guy.  
“Me too.” The hands grow bright then they dim.   
“What? Did it work?” Claire moves to check on him. Then Matt is gasping. “Oh my god.” Jessica kisses Matt hard then punches him in the shoulder.  
“Don’t you ever do anything like for me ever again.”  
“What did I miss?”  
“You died, idiot.” Claire declares taking a seat.  
“I… should I say sorry?”  
“No man, just get your ass up.” Luke helps Matt sit up. Matt groaning.   
“So how?” People wait for him to make eye contact but he just shakes his head like continue.  
“Iron fist.” Danny answers.  
“It can..” he rubs a hand over the wound. The other hand brushing over his forehead. “Never mind.” Matt tilts his head to a side. “Jessica?”  
“Yeah idjit.” Matt smiles.  
“We okay?” she moves in to kiss him hard. Her hand running into his hair. He holds onto her for balance as she devours his lips. “What was that?”  
“I like you.”  
“Okay.” And they lived happily until their next battle.


End file.
